The Problem with Valentine's Day
by ValienT-RebeL
Summary: Namine is rushed to Marluxia in others as they prepare her for one of the biggest nights of her life. Rokunami fluffles :3


"What are you guys doing!?" screeched a blond artist as a mulleted musician and a wide eyed keyblader pulled her through the Castle Oblivion corridors.

"You'll see." Xion giggled, her face plastered with a sly grin.

"I swear if it has anything to do with how many Cheetoes Axel can stick up his nose…" Namine grunted in disgust.

"Not _this _time! But you have to agree, twenty-seven is pretty impressive." Demyx said, continuing to drag the fair haired nobody to wherever they were going.

The three rushed down one hall and entered another, running through the library and passing the Superiors office. Quickly, they descended down a flight of stairs and then up another that happened to be right at the very bottom. They finally reached a large door marked "PRIVATE" in big bold letters at the top. Xion opened the door casually and shoved Namine inside.

The artist blinked and observed her surroundings as the two also stepped in, shutting the door quietly behind them. She spotted Marluxia, Larxene, Zexion, and Ollete standing in the middle of the room with such things as make-up, blow dryers, random clips and hair bands and such. The room was white, just like every other room in the castle. It had large mirror in the corner and a small table close by with a chair. A vanity was set in the other corner and a wardrobe was placed about 10 feet away.

"May I know what's going on?" she asked, rather stunned.

"No time! No time! Hurry up, lets get this started!." Marluxia shouted, ushering Namine to stand in front of the mirror.

She trotted over and glanced at her reflection, witnessing the pink haired "man" peering in over her. Larxene came jogging towards the two, holding a strapless black dress.

"How's this?" she asked.

"To dark." retorted Marluxia.

"Something lighter."

Xion sprinted over with a sparkly pink dress.

"This?"

The Graceful Assassin scowled at her.

"Who does she look like to you? Dakota Fanning? Hannah Montana? Get something more mature."

Ollete then skipped towards them, carrying a orange ballroom dress with a large red bow sewn to the back.

"No…just…no…"

Looking very disappointed, she walked away to find another. Demyx bounded over right after with several dresses.

"I actually like this one the best." he stated, pulling out a very long dark blue corset, its silky material swaying back and forth as the Nocturne waved it at Marluxia in happiness.

"Well then, it's lovely but this isn't your prom night. So go find Namine some earrings before I slap you with something hard." and the sitarist was gone in a flash.

Namine sighed and raised an eyebrow at Number 11.

"Marly?" she asked as the flower-loving nobody searched through the sea of dresses that Demyx had dumped.

"What's going on?"

"Oh nothing really…" he replied dully.

"Just a little-AH! Now that's a dress! Fits you perfectly." proclaimed Marluxia, showing her a lovely green cocktail dress with blue lace.

The artist gaped at it, it was rather stunning.

"Oh, that's…very pretty…" she commented in aw.

The nobody handed her the dress, smiling.

"Well go put it on while Larxene and Demy get your jewelry."

Still in shock, Namine went behind the mirror to change. She reappeared seconds later, bringing her hands up to her face shyly.

"Do I look alright?"

Demyx squealed with delight and embraced her in a tight hug.

"NAMI YOU LOOK LIKE CINDERELLA!" he said with glee.

"_Before _we took her heart." Larxene chortled viciously.

Zexion rolled his eyes at this statement and set Namine down in a chair. He held up a pair of dangly silver earrings and handed them to her.

"What happened to the diamond earrings?" Marluxia asked with a displeased look.

"Demyx ate them." Xion sighed, jabbing the mulleted boy's arm.

"Is it _my _fault that they looked like sugar cubes?" he yelped, eyeing Xion angrily.

Curling Namine's hair into a bun, Zexion gave Demyx a sympathetic look.

"They look _nothing _like sugar cubes."

The sitarist only gave the bookworm a pout and went off to fetch something that might help Namine in some shape or form. As the artist put on her earrings she stared at Marluxia's reflection in the mirror.

"Can I please know what's going on?" she asked, raising a thin eyebrow.

The pink haired shrugged and beamed.

"You'll understand soon."

While Namine continued to ponder what all the ruckus was about, Ollete began to work her magic. Applying mascara and powdering her face, she stopped as soon as she got to the lipstick.

"I think you're a cherry blossom." the brunette stated.

Marluxia frowned.

"I think she's more of a rose."

"You think everything's a rose."

"Shut up, Zexion."

Ollete nodded.

"Cherry blossom it is!" giggled the girl, smearing it on to Namine's lips.

Just as she began to give the blond some lavender eye shadow, Demyx stumbled in with some blue high heeled Gucci's. As in, he was _wearing_ them.

"Do these make me look fat?" he asked jokingly to Larxene.

Her brow furrowed and her lips curled.

"No, they make you look gay."

Before the musician could respond, a certain florist gave him a dirty look.

"Take them off." he growled.

Demyx obliged.

He passed them to Namine and gave her a wink.

"You're gonna' love this, Nam-Nam!" he chuckled.

She gazed at Demyx with curious eyes, begging to know what was going to happen tonight.

"Well, I believe Princess here is ready." Larxene announced loudly, her eyes actually shining with kindness.

"Well, better go…" announced Zexion, helping Namine out of her chair.

The two linked arms and they made their way out of the room. She heard shouts from Demyx and Xion like;

"Have a good time!" and "Good luck, Nami!"

The only problem was, where was she going? And why isn't anyone telling her? Namine was feeling a strong case of DaJa Vu as Zexion led her through hallways and random doors and up and down stairs.

"Can't you just teleport us there?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

They stopped straight in their tracks and he gave her a dull look.

"I never thought of that." he stated, slightly blushing in embarrassment.

Namine rolled her eyes.

"Well for Kingdom Hearts' sakes Zexy, DO IT THEN."

The boy only smiled, opening a portal and walking in casually with an impatient artist.

They walked out onto the flat part of the roof of Castle Oblivion. Namine's eyes went wide and she gasped. A round table full of spaghetti , a chair on either side stood before her. With a white candle set in the center, the fire lightly flickering from the wind. There standing right in the middle of it all…was Roxas

"Um…Happy Valentines Day, Namine." Roxas said shyly, straightening his bow tie.

The artist giggled with glee and gave Zexion a hug.

"This was what you fella's were up to?" she asked.

"Good guess." was the humorous reply.

The girl laughed, thanking Zexion before making her way to Roxas.

"You look…" he started, examining her carefully.

"Um…great…" he began to blush a bright Axel red and smiled sheepishly.

She let out another laugh and pecked Roxas on the cheek.

"So do you." Roxas blushed even more.

Axel and Luxord appeared from under the table in black tuxedo's and (as Luxord would say) looking rather dashing.

"Hello love birds, I'm Axel and this is 'Brit'-"

"Luxord." Ten corrected with a foul frown.

"Yeah sure, and we'll be your waitors tonight."

The keyblader sighed, giving Axel a look.

"What's the point of having a waitor? The food's already on the table."

Axel gave Roxas a hurt expression.

"Oh you hurt me Roxy, truly you do."

"I'm just being reasonable."

The Gambler of Fate snuffed, sticking his nose up into the air.

"What? A couple of fellows can't have some fun and dress up for their friend and his lovely lady? Look! I even brought wine!" he proclaimed, holding up the bottle.

Namine crossed her arms.

"Luxord, we're under aged. It's illegal for us to drink."

The brit gaped at her as though she had insulted him. He became a bit teary eyed and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"You poor unfortunate souls."

The red head just shook his head and grabbed the sensitive British man by the collar and dragged him away quickly.

"C'mon Lux, Roxy and Nami want to be left alone for the evening."

As the two left through a black portal, Roxas helped Namine into her chair. She smiled and waited till Roxas settled himself down into his own chair.

"Roxas sweetie?"

His head shot up towards her.

"Hmm?"

"You planned this out…didn't you?"

The blond boy lowered his gaze and blushed several shades of Axel and Marluxia, with a hint of Demyx…wait what?

"Y-yeah…" he grinned.

"So I went through being pushed around by a mulleted 3 year old and Xion, hassled by Marluxia, forced to put on make-up by Ollete, and dragged all over the castle by the emo kid, just to sit here and have DINNER with you?" she growled coldly.

Roxas gasped and his face dropped, but soon lit up again when Namine smiled sweetly at him and grasped his hand.

"You're the most romantic person I've ever met." and the two leaned in for a kiss.

"Hey! Hey! Axel! Stop covering my eyes! What are they doing!? I can't see!" Demyx said, trying to move Axel's hand.

"Well now you know how Riku feels." remarked Number 8 dryly.

Axel, Ollete, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Zexion, Demyx, and Xion were hiding behind a tall pillar close to where Roxas and Namine were sitting.

"Why can't I see what they're doing!? It's not anything BAD…is it?"

10 chuckled quietly.

"It's not like the boy's unfamiliar with whatever those two lovies are doing. I hear him and Xigbar going at it at 2 in the morning."

"Luxord!" Xion screeched, slapping him on the shoulder.

"What!?" shrieked a confused and rather embarrassed Demyx, causing two certain nobodies to look up in anger.

Zexion squeaked.

"You idiots! They've spotted us!"

Roxas then began shouting at the group as they retreated from the spot. Namine swore she never heard HALF the words he screamed.

At the end of dinner, the two took a walk across Marluxia's garden.

"I had a good time tonight…thanks Roxas."

The blond blushed again.

"I did too."

Silence.

"Namine…" the keyblader began slowly.

Her head shot up faster than a speeding bullet.

"We've been dating for a couple of years now…and I was just wondering…maybe…" he kneeled down in front of her, clasping her hands and beaming warmly.

"Will you marry me?"

Namine's squeals of delight woke up the entire castle. No one dared to yell or even look out their windows. The artist hugged Roxas tightly and kissed him on the cheek. He too was even excited, laughing as he skipped to the castle doors and opened them for her.

"I'll get the door for you _Mrs. Roxas_." he said with a smile.

She curtsied and went in with him right behind her, to see Marluxia and the rest of the gang before them. They held up dresses, jewelry, and make-up as they did before.

"Now what sort of wedding dress would you like? I thin you'd look nice in a nice silky one."

"No, I think she'd look cute in a ruffled one."

"Namine! Namine! What flavor of cake do you want at the wedding?! How about vanilla?"

"What's more your shade Nami? Cherry or rose?"

"She's a rose for sure!"

"Everything's a rose to you."

The soon-to-be bride rubbed her temples and let out a frustrated sigh before looking at them all with a tired grin.

"Here we go again."

_**From the Demster to Nami!**_

_**Have uber awesome Valentines Day Jenn!!!**_

_**Roxy lurves you! **_


End file.
